A Birthday for Much
by muchbeddled
Summary: Allan A Dale ruins Much's surprise birthday party by pursuing Eve. Who is the mysterious and dangerous man in black? Set a few years after Series 2-Series 3 never happened.  Marian somehow survived and is wed to Robin.
1. Chapter 1

Allan A Dale awoke to the sounds of a bustling spring market day through the open window of his chambers at the Trip to Jerusalem Inn. Much as he relished sharing his bed with a variety of happily obliging tavern wenches who worked for him at the Trip, it was nice to wake up alone after a decent night's sleep.

He smiled and sighed contentedly. Not being funny, but this was the life! He had to give Robin credit.

After King Richard had returned to England and restored Robin's lands, Robin had created a place for each member of his formerly outlawed gang. Allan had been set up as Tavern Keeper at the Trip. Though he had believed he would have liked being a Lord, he had to admit that being Tavern Keeper suited him perfectly. He had a real knack for the business. He was making money hand over fist, and he loved the life. Robin and Marian were blissfully arguing, laughing, and loving in Locksley Manor, caring for their villagers and their 2 adorable little girls. Little John, suited to a life in the forest, was settled comfortably in his Sherwood den, as one of the King's Foresters. Will and Djaq were snuggled cozily with their twin children by their Locksley cottage fireside, and Much was lodged as Lord of the Manor at Bonchurch, with his drop down dead gorgeous wife Eve, and their growing brood of raucous children. "Children are a gift from God!" Much would clamor as his giggling offspring climbed all over him and pulled at his hair and clothes, while Eve would stand by smiling proudly with amusement.

Allan's face clouded. Eve! If there was one fly in the ointment of this life since justice in England had been restored, it was Eve. He sighed again, this time with longing. Damn it! How did Much, of all people, end up with such a wife? Allan told himself he didn't want to "settle down married," but if he did,

it would be with such a woman as Eve. Smart, shrewd, easy on the eye…make that VERY easy on the eye!

What was she doing with Much? Sure, Much was a Lord, but he was still Much! Much, who had been putting on weight with his wife's pregnancies and his easy, prosperous position. Much, with his whining and complaining, his never shutting up, and his protests of "Unbelievable!" and "He's revolting!" and "I knew it!" when he never really did.

Still, Allan had to admit, Eve SEEMED happy enough. More than happy, Allan admitted grudgingly; she really seemed to love her husband. True, Much treated her like a queen, but honestly! Allen felt a spark between Eve and himself whenever they met, a spark he knew neither would ever act upon. They both loved Much far too much to admit that spark to each other, but it flared all the same, only to be pushed down and denied. Well, maybe they had too much spark and too much in common for it to have lasted long anyway, Allan mused. What did they have in common, other than their shrewdness and their…what is it called when you're realistic, practical, and know how to make the hard choices to survive? Allan and Eve had both done that when they chose to work for the Sheriff.

The Sheriff. Allen hadn't thought of Vaisey in years. Vaisey was surely in hell by this time. Allan had witnessed his execution. Surprisingly, it had not been easy to stomach. He actually thought he would enjoy seeing Vaisey "swing," but any time Allan saw a noose, he was haunted by the feeling of the rope tightening around his own neck, and by the horrific nightmare of seeing his brother Tom's lifeless body swinging from a rope from the castle ramparts.

Allan shuddered, trying to shake the thoughts from his head. Gisborne! He couldn't think of the Sheriff without remembering Gisborne. Guy was out there somewhere, and Allan felt sure that one day he would return. When the King had returned to England, Vaisey had been arrested, but Guy had escaped on his horse. Allan believed he must be living somewhere in France. He knew Gisborne too well to imagine he was living peacefully. No, Giz's demons would be torturing him. His hatred for "Robin Hood"; his obsession with Marian, the woman he "loved," yet had nearly killed twice! And now that Robin had everything Gisborne wanted, Allan knew the Guy's demons would be working double time. Gisborne was probably feeding his hatred and obsession, biding his time, waiting for the right time to return to take his revenge.

Well, it wouldn't be today, at any rate. April 14th-Much's "birthday." Tonight, the entire gang, along with their children and Much's many friends, would be feasting at Bonchurch. Allan chuckled. One of Robin's schemes, schemes which, these days, were all about celebrating and "spreading a bit of happiness" without the threat of danger they used to face.

Until today, Much had never celebrated his birthday. No one even knew when it was, and Allan guessed that Robin hadn't really noticed. But one hot day last August, when Marian had complained to Robin that Much wouldn't stop pestering her to get busy and plan something special for her husband's October birthday, Robin had realized. Ever since Robin could remember, Much had always tried to make an event of his former master's birthday. It hadn't always been a success…being trapped in a Nettlestone barn and surrounded by 100 mercenaries demanding his death came quickly to mind, but still, Much had always wanted Robin's birthday to be special. He did the same for Eve, and for each of their many children's birthdays. So, Robin had selected April 14th as Much's "birthday", a day exactly half a year from Robin's own. Robin and Marian had consulted with Eve to host a huge surprise party for Much at Bonchurch tonight. There would be a score of people Allan could spend time with, so that he could avoid Eve.

Allan was looking forward to spending time catching up with Will and Djaq and their twins. Not being funny, but talk about some beautiful children! When Robin and Marian had officially wed in Locksley, all the villagers were hoping the nearly fatal wounds Gisborne had inflicted on Marian would not prevent her from conceiving. "Such beautiful blue-eyed children they'll have" was the general prediction. After all, Robin and Marian were just about the two most beautiful people you could ever hope to meet. But somehow, their two little girls weren't graced with either parent's beauty. Cuter than buttons they were, but beautiful…never! But Allan knew better than to mention that to Robin or Marian. They clearly thought their little girls hung the moon. Ahh, well, Allan thought, I guess love really is blind. And as for Much's lot, every last one of his noisy bunch resembled him-white eyelashes framing huge round somewhat vacant eyes set in chubby cheeked faces. But Will and Djaq's twins, a boy and a girl, those two were breath-takingly beautiful children. And quiet, smart, thoughtful, well-behaved children, too.

Allan smiled to himself. It was time to start his day.


	2. Chapter 2

Much awoke in the predawn stillness of what he believed would be an ordinary April day. The cock had not yet crowed, yet Much was wide awake. Years of serving as Robin's manservant had taught him to be an early riser, and he could not shake the habit when he had been named Lord Bonchurch.

Even in the darkness, Much could make out the lovely form of his sleeping wife. He wanted to lean over and kiss her cheek. But what if his kiss awakened her? He didn't want to disrupt her sleep. But he did want to kiss her. Should he kiss her? But that might wake her! Suddenly, Much had an inspiration. He would kiss her AFTER she woke up!

Entirely satisfied, Much smiled and carefully rose from the bed, taking care not to shake it and awaken Eve. He was halfway dressed when he realized. Michael, his manservant! It was one of his manservant's duties to dress his master. Much didn't need any help dressing, but what if Michael WANTED to dress him? Much didn't want to disappoint him. He froze for a moment…for two moments, while he tried to decide what to do. Making up his mind at last, he quickly shed his clothes, folded them neatly, and shivered in the darkness. But wait a moment…Robin had never made Much dress him, and Much had not minded.

Much harkened his mind back to the first and only time he had tried to dress Robin, other than the times when Robin was deathly ill and needed his assistance. They were both 14 years old, and Thornton had insisted that, now that Robin was becoming a man, he would need to engage a manservant. Thornton had been shocked when Robin had selected Much.

"But, Master," Thornton argued, "MUCH? The miller's son?"

"He's my best friend," stated Robin.

"But he's …he's hardly suited to be your servant!"

"His family is struggling and cannot afford to keep him. He can live here with me and be my manservant. It's perfect!" Robin insisted, with a grin.

So, Much, awed by his good fortune, had moved into the servants' quarters in Locksley Manor, acquired his servant's cap, and tried his very best to please Robin. On his first morning as manservant, he began dressing Robin. Both boys were distinctly uncomfortable.

"Much!" Robin snapped, "hurry up!"

"I'm trying my best, Rob-I mean Master, but it's so difficult!"

"This is ridiculous!" huffed Robin, grabbing his clothes and throwing them on himself. "I learned how to dress myself when I was three, and now I'm supposed to stand idly by and let you dress me? I don't think so! We could have been halfway to Knighton by this time."

A cool breeze through the open window brought Much's mind back to the present. He hadn't minded NOT dressing Robin. In fact, he had been thankful…relieved…. He hurriedly donned his own clothes. He was sure Michael would not mind.

Even after several years, Much struggled with HAVING, rather than BEING, a manservant. Frequently, Much would find himself three-fourths of the way through cleaning his own boots before he remembered it was Michael's job to do so. He would go ahead and finish the job, rather than embarrass himself by asking Michael to finish what he had begun. But, Much decided, he was an excellent master in other regards. He enjoyed telling his manservant just how fortunate Michael was in his master. "I," Much would brag, "do not drag YOU into all manner of scrapes and dangers. I have more sense. For instance, if a rabid dog were on the loose, I would not have us stand directly in its path, just so I could show off my marksmanship by shooting it with a single arrow at the very last possible second! And," continued Much, his voice rising, "If the villagers gossiped about a demon spirit haunting the forest…a demon spirit said to eat men's hearts while they slept, I would not have us camp in the woods at night, and promptly fall asleep peacefully whilst you stay awake, shivering in fear, and nearly jumping out of your skin every time you hear a twig snap! And," continued Much with finality, "I would not have us give up our warm comfortable beds and bountiful table, just to travel thousands of miles away from home, so we can throw ourselves directly into death's path on a daily basis, to fight in a Holy War!"

"I could do with a bit of adventure myself," muttered Michael, under his breath.

"You're welcome!" stated Much, with a firm nod of his head.

Much tiptoed cautiously through his lodge, checking to make certain all was well. He peered into the face of his sleeping son. He looked so peaceful sleeping! Awake, he presented a different tale. Tweeks seemed to be everywhere at once, like a whirling dervish from the East. Somehow, he had discovered that Much liked to keep a tasty snack upon his person, and he was forever digging in his pockets and confiscating his treats. "Children are a gift from God!" Much reminded himself, as he continued his rounds through his home.

He did not know that in a few short hours, his home would be the scene of one of the happiest, and most troubling, days of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

All in all, Allan was having a wonderful day. Stepping briskly through the market stalls on his way back to the Trip from the castle, he stopped occasionally to joke with a gent or flirt with a maid. The spring sunshine warmed his back, and his freshly renewed tavern license warmed his pocket! Getting the new sheriff to sign it had been a piece of cake! The new sheriff was fair, if not dynamic. Bland, and dull as an axe after Will whittled one of his projects, but fair.

"Silks! Lovely silks from the East! Lovely silks for your lovely lady!" hawked a vendor. Allan paused and eyed the wears. Wouldn't Eve look stunning in that red one…but even more stunning out of it. "Whoa!" he thought, " I've got to stop thinking about her!" It wasn't as if he hadn't any other females to think about…he had dozens. Better not to dwell on the married ones, or at least, he conceded, the ones married to his friends. Djaq…Marian…they were certainly gorgeous women, and he didn't think of them in that manner. Djaq was caring and kind; he had liked her from the moment he met her, and respected her tremendously. And Marian…well, to be truthful, Marian scared him just a bit, though he'd die before he'd admit it. Besides, Marian was a noble; she was Robin's (he wouldn't care to be on the wrong end of that jealousy!), and, she could fight! He still remembered the feel of her cold metal dagger at his throat, not to mention the headache he had nursed after she had knocked him out cold. Besides, in spite of her fighting skills, she wasn't just a noble…she was a lady. Now, Eve, on the other hand, she might be called a noble now, but she was born common, same as he. She might be playing the virtuous wife, but he could tell…before she had married Much, she'd been around. Allan could see it in her eyes and on her lips. He appreciated it…and it was all being wasted on Much. "Whoa!" thought Allan again, "Stop being so low! Much is happy. Much deserves to be happy. Stop thinking about her!"

Upon rounding a corner, Allan froze as the Trip came into view. Something was horribly wrong. Most of his staff were waiting for him outside, wringing their hands, holding their heads, or pacing anxiously. Allan ran to them.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We've been robbed," answered Hugh the bartender. "Right after you left."

Allan felt his stomach go cold. He darted inside. Tables and benches had been overturned…cups and plates littered the floor. Some of the serving girls were crying.

Allan uttered an oath. "How did this happen? Who did this?"

"I don't know," Hugh answered helplessly. "I was in the market, buying supplies like you said for me to

do. The girls were here alone."

"A strange man done it," piped up Constance, the perky blond who had previously served as Allan's go-between with Gisborne back in the days when Allan had been a spy. "He come storming in, waving his sword, scaring us all to death."

"What did he look like?" asked Allan angrily. He hated to picture the girls unprotected.

"Tall he was, and all in black. Remember the Nightwatchman?" Constance continued.

Allan's eyes widened.

"Well, he were dressed like that-hood, mask, scarf over his face, but all in black."

A chill rose up Allan's back and settled in his throat. He spoke with difficulty. "You didn't see any wolf heads on him anywhere, did you? On his gloves, or on his buckles?"

Now it was Constance's eyes that widened.

"You don't think…. Couldn't be! He's-he's dead, innit he? Anyway," she resumed, "no wolf heads."

"Good," said Allan. "What did he take?"

"Everything," Hugh replied. "All the money."

Suddenly, there was a thump, as one of the tavern girls fainted to the floor. Immediately, the other girls surrounded her, in a panic.

"Stand back," Allan ordered. "Give her room."

It was Edith, the slovenly, lazy, foul-mouthed, unattractive girl. Many times, Allan had wanted to dismiss her, but kept her on anyway. Where could she go, if he dismissed her? He couldn't let her starve.

He bent over her, tapping her cheek. Her dull eyes fluttered open.

"Are you alright?" asked Allan. "Did the thief harm you?"

"It's not that," she muttered. "I've been meaning to tell you. I'm with child. I think it's yours."

All in all, Allan was having a rotten day.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm not saying anything," grumbled Much, as he bounced along on horseback. "I'm not saying anything."

Robin braced himself for the harangue which would surely follow. If Much were in one of his moods, this might prove to be a long, tiring day.

It was Robin's duty to keep Much occupied and away from Bonchurch today, to allow Eve time to supervise her servants preparing this evening's feast and surprise birthday party. Suddenly, as Robin knew they would, angry words erupted from Much.

"And just where is Thomas? Where is he? You should not be riding out alone! You are dreadfully neglected by your manservant! He's not doing his job at all! He's woefully lacking! Woefully!"

Robin sighed and reined his horse to a stop. "Much," he said patiently, "I told Thomas to remain at Locksley. Besides," he grinned, "I'm hardly alone."

"I'm here!" piped up 3-year-old Ellen, astride her father's horse. Almost since the day she was born, she could be seen with Robin on horseback. Initially, he had strapped her to his body and ridden with her on his rounds to the villages. As she grew, he had positioned her in front of him on his saddle, and taught her how to hold on with her knees and to share the reins. Now that baby Grace had joined their family, Ellen usually rode with Marian, while Robin strapped Grace to his body. Marian still was not one to "stay home and do her embroidery," so the entire family was often spotted on horseback throughout Nottinghamshire.

As for Thomas, Robin found him an excellent manservant. But, he knew, even if Thomas walked on water, Much would find fault with him.

"Old friend," Robin assured Much, "No one could ever replace you. Alright?" Much glowered for a moment, then relented. "Good!" smiled Robin. "Now, since it's such a fine day, I think you and Ellie and I should ride through Sherwood."

"A nice, slow, leisurely ride would be nice," agreed Much. "No racing. No heroics. No danger."

"Much, would I risk my own flesh and blood for a taste of danger?"

Much stared at the child's button-nosed, freckled face. "No," he drawled, unconvinced. "I suppose not."

"Good!" stated Robin, steering his horse in the direction of the forest.

"Well, I must say, this is pleasant," began Much, as they rode deeper into the woods. "You and I in Sherwood again…."

"And me!" Ellen called.

"Oh, yes, of course," agreed Much. He was actually pleased to have the precocious 3-year-old with them. She would prove to be a "security blanket" of sorts-Robin surely wouldn't take risks with her in tow.

Reminiscing, Much began babbling on and on about some of the dangers Robin had exposed him to. Not eager for Ellen to hear, Robin hastily interrupted.

"Ellie Boo," he said, "sing us a song?"

"Alright, Daddy. Hmm, what should I sing?"

Much began to sputter. "wah, wah, wah…Wait a moment! Since when did YOU become a music lover? Why wouldn't you ever let ME sing?"

"Because, Much," stated Robin, "you do not have Ellie's beautiful voice."

"Unbelievable!" Much objected. "A smaller man would be offended. A smaller man would be wounded."

Robin grinned. "Sing for us, Ellie," he said.

Ellen began singing in her sweet, childish voice:

"I am banished from my bliss

By craft and false pretense

Faultless, with offense,

As of return no certain is,

And all for fear of one.

"My head shall be under the greenwood tree,

A tuft of brakes under my head,

As one from joy were fled.

Thus from my life day by day I flee,

And all for one." *

"Where did you learn that song, Boo?" asked Robin.

"Everybody sings it," answered Ellen simply.

"Another song about us!" exclaimed Much proudly. 'Robin, another song about us!"

Robin smiled. Always hungry for admiration, he never would have guessed their days as outlaws would have made them legendary.

The horses were plodding along slowly through Sherwood. Much was enjoying Robin's company, the slow and steady pace, and the familiar sights and scents of the forest.

"Daddy, go fast," requested Ellen.

Robin laughed. "This is as fast as we're allowed, Boo. I promised your mother."

"But, Daddy-"

"No buts," corrected Robin firmly.

There was a pause, broken by Much saying, "I must confess, I am glad. For a minute there, I thought you might decide to-"

"Mama takes me fast," stated Ellen.

Robin reined his horse to a stop. Much did the same.

"What did you say?" asked Robin.

"Mama takes me fast. I hold on tight, and she races us fast as the wind."

'through the forest?" asked Robin, his eyes beginning to twinkle.

"Aye," responded Ellen. "Really really fast."

"And you like it?"

"It's fun!" Ellen shouted.

Robin's grin widened and his eyes sparkled. Much groaned. He was only too acquainted with that look.

"Robin, surely not," he began. 'You can't go racing through the forest with your child on your lap." But Robin had already unbuckled his belt and was fastening it around Ellen's waist, so that she was literally buckled to him.

"Racing," said Much dryly. 'You know I hate racing."

With a whoop, Robin and Ellen were off. Much steered his steed as best as he could, trying to keep up and keep his saddle in the bargain. he felt he would crash into every oak. He was panting and his heart was pounding. This was madness! Utter and complete madness!

At last, they drew their horses to a halt. Perhaps from habit, perhaps from desire, they had arrived at the site of their former outlaw camp. Not meaning to, they spoke in hushed voices.

'Do you think," asked Robin," that the lever to get in still works?"

"I know it does," Much replied. "I was here last week."

Robin laughed. "I was here last month!"

While Robin unbuckled Ellen, Much dismounted and tied his horse's reins to a tree. From habit, he also tied Robin's horse's reins. Pulling the lever, he watched in satisfaction as the leafy roof rose.

Suddenly, a huge hairy figure came roaring out of the cavern. Robin and Much drew their swords, in preparation for battle, then stopped in relief.

"John!" Robin exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"What are YOU doing here?" asked Little John in amazement.

Catching his breath, Much began to explain. 'We were just riding through the forest. We did not come charging at you, like some Big Bear from his cave!"

Robin chuckled at Much's reference to "Big Bear." Queen Eleanor had certainly pegged John right.

"I was trying to sleep!" insisted John.

"But why, John? Why here?" Robin asked. "Is your home not satisfactory?"

"It, I like," said Little John. "Here, I like more."

Amidst their laughter, Robin, Much, and Little John began showing Ellen their former bunks, their "kitchen," their forest home. Ellen pretended to be asleep in each of the bunks, and demanded her daddy awaken her. Eventually, she tired of the game.

"Daddy, I need to go," she said.

Robin glanced around, and pointed in the direction of some nearby trees. "There," he indicated. "Go behind those trees. Do you need any help?"

"Silly Daddy," she said, as she skipped away.

Little John's snort erupted like water bursting through a dam. Much grinned as well.

" 'Silly Daddy'….I wonder what your enemies would say if they heard that! Can you imagine how Gisborne would react if he heard-"

Much's musings were interrupted by Ellen's piercing shrieks. The terrified child began running toward camp, but tripped and fell on a tree root. Robin was upon her in an instant. He held her close.

"What is it, Ellie? What's wrong?"

"A man, watching me…over there. He's all black. I only saw his eyes!"

"John, take Ellen to Locksley," Robin commanded. "Much, with me."

Much drew his sword. What kind of sick man would scare a little child?

Robin's voice echoed through the forest. "Show yourself, coward! NOW!" The forest remained still.

Robin and Much found the man's boot prints in the dirt. "Someone was just here, alright," Robin said. "He's tall. Look at his stride. He went this way."

Much followed Robin, until the tracks ended at the river Trent.

"Which way did he go?" asked Much.

'there's no telling," Robin decided. "We could split up, but I think we'd better return to Locksley. Let's see if anyone else has seen this man."

*From an anonymous Middle Age English Ballad


	5. Chapter 5

Feeling empty and numb, Allan spurred his horse harder and harder towards Locksley. He knew he could talk his way out of this one, but he wasn't sure why he felt as he did…or didn't feel. He needed to be in the presence of the one person in the world who had ALWAYS believed in him…the one person in the world who had never let him down.

Will and Djaq's Locksley cottage, if you could call it a cottage, was unlike anything Allan had ever seen.

Other than being slightly larger, it resembled the other village cottages on the outside-timber and whitewashed walls, wooden shutters, and thatched roof. But inside, it was something else entirely.

When he had been in the Holy Land, Will had been awed by the splendor of Bassam's house. That

sumptuous, elegant PALACE was the type of home the woman he loved, the woman who somehow miraculously loved him back, was accustomed to! Djaq had never complained once about the rough conditions of living in the forest, yet she was used to carved, shimmering columns and artistic splashing fountains! Bassam's house was like something from a fairy tale. Djaq had grown up in such an atmosphere, yet she still loved him, a peasant boy from Locksley! So, when they returned to England, happily married, Will was determined to provide his wife with the most special home his brilliant mind and skilled hands could build. The interior of their "cottage" was more lovely and comfortable than anything Allan had seen in Notttingham Castle or in Robin and Marian's manor house.

Allen tied his horse to the fence in front of Will and Djaq's home, smiled and waved at villagers as if he hadn't a care in the world, and went looking for Djaq. He found the Scarlet family behind their home, enjoying the lovely April sunshine. Allan watched them wistfully, his emotions ranging from happiness to sorrow to longing, at the pretty picture of family harmony and contentment they presented.

Will was bent over his work, meticulously carving something in wood , his face a study in concentration, his hands steady and sure. Djaq was speaking in low tones with Daniel and Saffia, the two most beautiful children Allan had ever seen. She was teaching them lessons by asking questions, challenging them to exercise their minds to draw forth conclusions.

"Well," announced Allen in a hearty voice, "Aren't you just the picture of familial bliss?"

"Allen!" Will immediately put down his tools, stood and hugged his friend, a smile stretching across his clean-shaven face. Djaq stood up as well, embracing Allen with all the joy and caring she felt seeing him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Will. "We thought we'd see you tonight at the party!"

"Well," Allen bragged, forcing his most charming and swaggering self to the surface, "I just thought I'd give you a foretaste, so to speak, so you'd look forward to this Festival for Much!"

Will laughed appreciatively, but Djaq looked grave.

"Daniel, Saffia," she addressed her children, "go pick as many berries as you can find. There are some just ripening over the hill."

As the children obediently ran off, Djaq studied Allen. "Come inside?" she invited. She could tell Allen needed to talk.

Will couldn't read Allen, but he could read Djaq. He recognized that Djaq knew that Allen was troubled.

"So," Will began, once they had settled inside, "How is life at the Trip?"

"Oh, you know, busy…exciting…had to break up three fights last night! Good thing I'm so strong, eh?"

Djaq waited patiently. She hoped Allen would be ready to open up soon.

After a brief, awkward silence, Allen sighed. "We were robbed today," he began.

"Robbed!" Will exclaimed. "That's terrible! Did you catch the thief?"

"Naw, he got away. Not bein' funny, but I have a bad feeling about this. Remember when Marian used to dress up in her Nightwatchman gear and go try to save the world singlehanded?"

"Yes," said Djaq, still waiting.

"Well," continued Allan, "Constance said the thief was dressed identical to the Nightwatchman, but in black."

"That's probably just to hide his face," suggested Will. "Is there anything we can do to help get your money back? Have you told Robin?"

"Naw," drawled Allen. "I'll handle it. You know me…having been a thief myself, there's no tricks a thief can pull over on me!" He forced a laugh.

"What else, Allen?" Djaq asked patiently.

Allen sighed and looked at her thankfully. How could she read him so well? How did she always know the right thing to say?

"It's Edith," he stated hollowly. "You know, the large one who cusses like a sailor and smells like the castle moat." Again, he laughed, then fell silent.

"Is she alright?" asked Djaq.

Will was staring at him, with that, "Oh no, what have you done now" look on his face. Allen took a deep breath and began. "She's with child. She claims it's mine, but I don't think so. I mean, I was only with her once, and then, just out of the goodness of my heart. I mean, what can I say? She wanted me, and it's not gentlemanly to turn down a girl what's beggin', is it?"

"Allen!" said Will.

Allen was annoyed by Will playing the strict father. He'd come here to see Djaq, not Will. "What?" he asked.

"You'll have to marry her. It's the right thing to do."

"Marry her? Why? It's probably not mine. I mean, she's hardly the Virgin Mary!"

"That's right, marry her. You should have thought of that before you…"

"Stop," said Djaq quietly. Both men were silent. "You don't have to marry her. But you have no way of knowing whether the child she's carrying is yours. You do have some responsibility."

Even in his distress, Allen marveled at the way Will and Djaq could disagree with each other amicably. They each presented their own opinions, but neither felt compelled to sway the other to his or her side.

"In any event," continued Djaq calmly, "You have plenty of time to get used to the idea. The important thing now is to make sure Edith is well. Would you like for me to see her and advise her about taking care of herself?"

Allen cringed. He didn't want Djaq to even be near Edith. "Yeah, I suppose so. Come by any time-noon or after is good."

"Alright," Djaq smiled. "I will!"

Just then, Daniel and Saffia returned, with a cloth filled with blackberries. Their mouths were not even stained with blackberry juice. They hadn't even sampled the fruit…they were saving the berries for their family. Allen shook his head. Edith's ugly muzzle was probably stained right now with cheap wine. What kind of hideous offspring had he spawned with her?

"Well done!" smiled Djaq to her children. "And now," she said, "we need to ready ourselves for the party.

We have a birthday to celebrate tonight!"


	6. Chapter 6

When Robin and Much arrived in Locksley, they found the village unusually quiet. Most of the villagers were on their way to Bonchurch to celebrate Much's birthday, but Much did not know that.

"Where is everybody?" he asked. On such a fine day as this, the village should have been bustling with activity, but today, it was strangely still. It reminded Much of when Gisborne had lived here and the villagers would hide in their homes, even on the fairest of days.

After leaving their horses with Ian in the stables, Robin and Much entered the manor. It appeared to be deserted.

"Where is Thornton? And where is Thomas? Where are they? They should be here to greet you when you enter. This is not like Thornton…he fulfills his duties! But Thomas! I shouldn't be surprised if Thomas' overall slackness hasn't rubbed off on Thornton! Your manservant is woefully lacking, I tell you, Robin. Woefully lacking!"

"Much, shut up."

There was a brief silence, followed by a child's squeal of delight. Robin's face lit up, and Much followed him into the adjoining room.

There they found Little John, crawling on all fours, with Ellen riding on his back.

"Daddy, I catched a dragon!"

Little John roared his fiercest dragon roar, and Robin's laugh echoed through the chamber.

"He's a big one, Ellie. You are a brave girl!"

Much, however, did not share Robin's lightness of heart. He was confused and concerned about the lack of people present.

"Where's Marian? And more to the point, why don't you care? Ever since we were boys, it was 'Marian this' and 'Marian that.' And it hasn't changed since your marriage. If anything, it's gotten worse. 'I must show Marian this…I must tell Marian that.' And today, she's not here, and you don't even seem to notice! Something's up, Robin. Something's up, and I don't like it!"

"She probably just went riding," said Robin, picking up Ellen and burying his nose in her hair.

"No, she didn't! Her horse is in the stables. I saw him!"

"She rides more than one horse, Much."

"They're all there. But…the carriage is gone!"

"Then she probably went for a ride in the carriage."

"But Marian hates the carriage! Why would she take the carriage?"

"Because, Much, if she wanted to take Grace out, she would need the carriage, alright?"

"Well…perhaps. But even so. I don't like this, Robin. I hate it!"

"Much," growled Little John, "Shut up!"

Much stomped off in a huff.

Robin smiled at the sweet little girl in his arms. "Ellie, I think Uncle Much would like to see your Noah's Ark. Show it to him for me?" When he put Ellen down, she took Much's hand and led him to see the boat and elaborate set of wooden animals Will Scarlet had carved for her. Robin took Little John aside.

"John, have you heard anything further about the man in the forest? Were you able to ask around?"

"No. I was busy playing dragon."

Robin smiled and clapped a hand on John's shoulder.

"Thank you for that. Well, Much and I scared him off, at any rate. He was most likely just a ne'er-do-well, hiding in the forest."

"Like we used to do?"

Robin ignored John's last remark. It wasn't at all the same, but he let it go.

"Come on, John. I think Much has seen enough of Ellie's toys. It's time to escort him to his birthday party!"

"Good," said John gruffly. "I get to listen to him complain all the way to Bonchurch."


	7. Chapter 7

Eve was exhausted.She desperately wanted this party to be special for Much. He was the kindest, most caring man she had ever met, always doing for others. Especially for her.

From the day they had met, Much had treated her with kindness and respect, though she knew she hadn't deserved it. His unwavering belief in her had given her the courage to change.

Years before, when she had been a young maiden, she made the mistake of falling for the lies of a traveling knight who had stopped in her village for a few weeks, seduced her, and then boasted about it far and wide. The villagers considered her "damaged goods" and unfit to wed and bear children to any good Christian man. And then, when her father had died from a sudden illness, Eve was forced to support herself and her ailing mother.

It was hard. They moved to Nottingham, the closest town, where Eve was not known and might possibly be able to earn wages at some kind of labor. But times were hard in Nottingham, and there was no work to be found. It wasn't until she and her mother had nearly starved before Eve saw no other option but to work at a brothel.

Eve was grateful that she and her mother could now eat, but her soul was starving. Before long, however, she became the favorite of a noble named Spencer.

Impressed by her beauty and cleverness, Spencer introduced Eve to Sheriff Vaisey. Thankfully for Eve, Vaisey had no interest in ''women lepers"…his tastes were rumored to favor pretty adolescent boys and virile young men. But Vaisey needed a "spy," and Eve was perfectly suited for the job. It was exciting work, and paid so much better than whoring. She excelled at it, and ignored whatever consequences might take place because of her work. She loved the danger, and the money.

And then she had met Much, and everything had changed.

Fleeing Bonchurch, she and her mother had settled in York, and Eve had eked out an honest living as a laundress. A few months later, her mother died, leaving Eve alone. Several young man pursued her, but she remembered Much's voice promising, "When there is justice again, I'll come find you." And when there was justice, he had. Somehow, he had found her. Her knight in shining armor.

But living with him day to day, she discovered that some of the sheen had worn off his armor. He could be annoying-very annoying. He could be a ninny. He worried about everything, ate too much, and talked incessantly. He wasn't very bright, but he thought he was. But, for all of his faults, he had the kindest, most tender of hearts, true courage, and honor. They were friends. They were lovers. She was proud to be his wife, not just because he was Lord Bonchurch, but because he was Much. In short, she loved him devotedly.

There were only two things about her current status that bothered her, and she guessed they were related. She was sometimes bored. She really missed the excitement of the danger she had faced as a spy.

The other thing was harder for her to admit to herself. She was strongly attracted to one of Much's closest friends, Allan A Dale. She hated that she found him so alluring, but she did. He was funny. He was smart. He was sexy. And he liked her, too.

She remembered the first time they had met. Much had brought her back to the shire, and proudly introduced her to his friends. It took her awhile to warm up to Robin. Much worshipped him, and she was jealous. She was afraid Robin would judge her, and she was cautious. And, she had heard so much venom spewing from Vaisey's lips about Robin Hood, that she didn't know what to believe. She liked him tremendously now that she knew him, and she liked all the other members of his former outlaw gang. But Allan! She had bonded with Allan instantly. They had shared stories about Gisborne and Vaisey, and laughed till their sides ached. Oh, that man was funny and clever! They didn't talk about their pasts, but sensed they had each endured scathing trials. And there was that unmistakable physical attraction they both tried to dismiss and ignore. Sometimes she felt so disloyal and guilty towards her sweet husband that she wished she were old and past such feelings. What was wrong with her? Much was plenty attractive. He was very handsome, even with the bit of weight he had gained recently. She actually thought he looked cute with a belly!

Eve pulled herself together. The party guests were arriving, and she needed to smile and be a good hostess. This was Much's night, and all she wanted was for him to be happy.

"Surprise!" "Happy Birthday!"

Much stood in the entrance of Bonchurch Lodge, opening and shutting his mouth like a fish. His home was ablaze with candlelight and filled with his closest friends and family. What could this mean? Happy Birthday? Whose birthday?

Much turned to Robin on his right. Robin was grinning ear to ear. It wasn't Robin's birthday. Much turned to Little John on his left. Little John, too, was smiling broadly. Was it John's birthday? It must be! Much grabbed Little John's hand and began shaking it vigorously. "Happy birthday, John!" he said, and everyone laughed.

Robin put his arm around Much's shoulder and led him to Eve. Her eyes were shining as she kissed Much's cheek and said, "Happy Birthday, Dear!"

Much's jaw dropped and everyone laughed again.

"Is it my birthday?"

"It is, Much," said Robin.

"What day is it? What day is my birthday?"

"April 14th, Much, exactly 6 months from mine."

A grin spread slowly across Much's face. His birthday was exactly 6 months from Robin's! He knew it! He knew his birthday was exactly 6 months from Robin's!

"Wait a moment. Does that make me older, or younger, than you?"

"Oh, older…much, much older."

"And much, much wiser!" Much announced, and everyone laughed a third time.

The celebration began and all seemed to be in ecstatic spirits. Children were running about, musicians were playing merry tunes, adults were jesting, drinking, and feasting. Eve and Much had the best cook in the shire, although Much doubted it was difficult to make food taste good if you started with wonderful ingredients. "The real test," he announced to his guests, "is to make something tasty out of nothing. The real test is to make-"

"Squirrel taste like chicken?" Little John asked.

"It wasn't squirrel!" Much lied, and that ended the discussion.

The one damper on this evening's festivities were the rumors circulating about the robbery at the Trip, and the strange man in the forest. This was the first Robin had heard of Allan's robbery, and he didn't want Marian to hear about Ellen's scare until he had a chance to tell her himself, but Much would talk. And you couldn't exactly tell a man to "shut up" at his own birthday feast.

Across the room, Marian was straining her ears to hear the gossip around her. She thought she'd heard something about Allan having been robbed, and she was sure she heard talk of the Nightwatchman! But for now, she was trapped and could not listen to the fascinating gossip circling around her.

_Fixing a tight smile on her face, she tried her hardest to appear gracious and attentive, but the old peasant woman Elspeth would rattle on and on about her cat! Robin had once thought it hilarious to falsely inform Old Elspeth that Lady Locksley was a cat lover, and so, whenever they met, Old Elspeth would corner Marian and bore her with stories of "Puss". This evening at Bonchurch was no different._

"_You should just see my precious Puss when she's caught a mouse! Such a pretty sight! Puss just toys with it and toys with it, till poor Mousy just wears out! Never had a mouse problem in my cottage, and that's God's truth…not since Puss come to live with me! Now, if you or your handsome husband, tee hee hee hee, find yourselves with a mouse problem in the Manor come next winter, you just come see me! Puss will fix you up right, and no mistake!"_

"_Yes, thank you, Elspeth. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to go speak with-" began Marian, in an attempt to escape, but Old Elspeth gripped her arm and cut her off with a long-winded monologue about Puss's sleeping habits._

"_Oh," thought Marian, "Robin will pay." Marian would make certain he'd pay. _

_Robin! Except for first thing this morning, when they'd exchanged a hurried kiss, or two, or three, or four,_

_they hadn't seen each other all day. And now, as Old Elspeth's crackled voice droned on and on, Marian could FEEL Robin's eyes on her. She slowly turned her head to scan the crowded room. There he was! In spite of the wall-to-wall merrymakers in Bonchurch's Great Hall, Marian spotted her husband immediately._

_Oh! He was staring at her intensely with…"The Look." Marian responded by smiling back at him, her smoldering eyes signaling her desire. This party needed to end NOW. She watched Robin quickly catch his breath, exhale slowly, and then…he had the audacity to grin and WINK at her!_

"_Puss is prone to hairballs, it's God's truth. Why, only yesterday she coughed up a hairball big as my fist!"_

_continued Old Elspeth with pride._

_Yes, Marian decided as she smiled at Robin, she'd make him pay._

_Robin's cocky grin faded when he noticed Allan sulking alone in a corner, throwing back cup after cup of ale. This wasn't like Allan, who was usually "the life of the party," and who never overindulged on drink. Allan's father, uncle and cousin had been drunks, mean drunks, and Allan did everything he could to not be like them. The robbery must have really affected him._

_Robin approached his friend and sat down beside him._

"_Good ale?"_

"_Best that money can buy, like everything else in this house."_

"_Allan, I'm sorry about the robbery. You know what's mine is yours. Whatever you need…whatever you need, you're welcome to." _

_Allan stared at Robin, hollow-eyed. Robin had never seen this side of him before. "Well," he said as he stood up, "let me know if I can help." He crossed the room to rescue Marian from Old Elspeth._

"_What's mine is yours," Allan scoffed. "Yeah, right. How 'bout your pampered childhood, eh? How 'bout your marrying the love of your life and having everything you always wanted? High and mighty…always so high and mighty."_

_Allan looked up from his empty cup to find Much grinning at him like an idiot. _

"_Look, Much, better go follow Robin. He went over there to Marian. Better catch him before he reaches her, or you'll never get his attention back."_

"_Do you know what it is you need, Allan?" asked Much, who was also feeling the effects of drink, although in his case, it made him giddy. _

"_Do tell."_

_Much smiled. It was rare indeed that Allan invited him to talk. Perhaps this was Allan's birthday gift to him! _

"_What you need is a wife."_

"_A wife? That's rich. I don't need your help, Mate, when it comes to women."_

"_You need a wife! That's right, a wife! Look at Will; look at Robin; look at me! We're all happily married, with children to boot! Look at my children over there. When they're crawling all over Little John like that, instead of crawling all over me, they're a splendid sight! And look at my wife-where is she? Oh, there she is! Hello, Eve! Hello! What was I saying? Oh, yes, you need a wife. Now, I just happen to know the perfect wife for you. See that girl over there? That's Kate, the potter's daughter. She'd make you a fine wife!"_

"_Kate? The scrawny one with the blond scraggly hair and the screeching voice?"_

_Both men looked at Kate. She was looking eagerly around to see whether anyone was paying attention to her. When she saw that nobody was, she pouted. Then, she locked her eyes on Robin, and made simpering faces at him. He did not notice her, of course, as his focus was completely engrossed in Marian's blue eyes, red lips, and teasing words._

"_Kate? Why not Old Elspeth? Or better yet, her cat?"_

"_Well, just think about it. You're not getting any younger, you know! And neither am I! It's my birthday, which means I'm older than I was yesterday! I don't feel any older. Oh, look, Eve is looking at us! Hello, Eve, I'm coming!" _

_Much joined his wife in the center of the hall and announced that it was time for him to sing. There rose a universal cry of objection, but Much held firm._

"_No, no. It's my birthday, and I wish to sing. You cannot silence me." Resigned groans filled the room. _

"_Now, I shall sing a song you all like. It's a song of Robin Hood." Much launched into one of the many popular ballads about Robin Hood and his "Merry Men" which were circulating around England. When he finished, the crowd cheered and Little John was heard to announce, "We are Robin Hood!"_

"_Oh, you want me to sing another one? You see, I do not have as terrible a voice as some of you have suggested!" _

"_Let Eve sing!" came a cry from the crowd._

"_A wise suggestion! Eve, my love, it is your turn to sing. I know! Sing that song you sang for me when we first fell in love!"_

"_Much, it is hardly appropriate for so festive an occasion."_

"_No, no. I'm the birthday boy, and I want everyone to hear it!" Much began singing, "The stars above-" but was silenced by jeers from the crowd._

"_You see, these FOOLS do not wish to listen to me," said Much, beaming at his guests. "They wish to hear you."_

_Eve sighed and resigned herself. The chamber grew silent. Casting her eyes down she sang:_

"_The stars above know more than we,_

_For they can see the hearts, the souls, the loves that cannot be…."_

_Eve looked up, only to find her eyes locked on Allan's piercing gaze. The entire room remained silent, and time seemed to stand still. _

_And then, Allen stood, strode across the room, grabbed Eve around her waist, and kissed her deeply on her lips. She pulled away and slapped his face. _

_Little John's powerful fist made contact with Allan's jaw, knocking him out cold._

"_Traitor!" bellowed Little John. _

_Eve ran crying from the room._


	8. Chapter 8

Marian could tell that Robin was furious. He was holding his rage inside, but his eyes were grim and his mouth was set in a hard line. So, when they were ready to depart the ruined party to head home to Locksley, she instructed Ellen and Grace's nurse to ride with the sleeping girls in the carriage. Marian wanted to ride behind Robin on his horse so that they could talk.

Robin helped her onto the saddle, and she wrapped her arms around his chest, leaned her body into his, and nuzzled her chin onto his shoulder. She felt Robin's body release a huge sigh, and some degree of tension melted away from him.

Earlier, when Little John had rendered Allan unconscious at Bonchurch, Robin had ordered John to take Allan back to The Trip to Jerusalem Inn. John heaved Allan's body onto the horse he had borrowed from Robin's stables, and led the horse away. Then, Robin went to find Much.

Much was holding Eve, who was sobbing against his chest. Robin wanted to talk to his friend, to tell him it was alright, but he found that Much didn't need consoling. As usual, Much was caring for someone besides himself. "Go home, Robin," said Much sadly. "I'll see you tomorrow." As Robin walked away, he heard Much say, in a small voice, "Thank you for my birthday."

"First light tomorrow," Robin told Marian, "I'll settle this."

"How?"

"I'll revoke his tavern license. Throw him out of the Trip. Better yet, throw him out of Nottingham."

"Robin," said Marian soothingly, "He was drunk. He didn't know what he was doing."

"That's no excuse. What he did was unforgivable."

They rode in silence for awhile, keeping a slow pace to accompany their carriage home.

At last, Marian broke the silence. "Do you remember when we were children and those boys broke Much's eggs?"

Robin snorted. "They were bullies and cowards."

"They were quite a bit older and bigger than you and Much. You fought them, and they broke your arm."

"I remember. Much's mother gave him a basket of eggs to sell at market. He was so worried about the eggs breaking, and then those bullies came out of nowhere and thought it was funny to kick the basket."

"I remember how brave you were to challenge them. There were three of them, Robin, and they were at least five years older than you."

"They were too afraid to fight me."

Marian smiled at Robin's cockiness. "That's because you were Lord Locksley's heir, not because you were so imposing. They knew they could have their hands cut off if they struck you. "

"I didn't back down. I forced them to fight."

"And then, when you were injured and could have demanded their hands be cut off, what did you do?"

Robin remained quiet.

"You showed them mercy, remember? You showed them mercy, and they are better men today because of it. They've never forgotten, Robin."

"Allan's had more chances than he deserves."

"He once saved your life. You would be dead if he hadn't rescued you from those mercenaries in Nettlestone."

Robin was silent. Marian was right, he knew, but he wasn't ready to let go of his anger. How could Allan have done that to Much? It was in the Bible, wasn't it? "Thou shalt not covet thy neighbor's wife." There were many tough ethical choices to make in life, but this one was basic. This one you didn't have to think about; you just had to obey.

"Marian, why are you taking Allan's side? What about Much? He didn't deserve that from a friend."

"Robin, you can't keep fighting Much's battles for him."

"And you can't fight Allan's."

Marian stiffened. "Who says I'm fighting Allan's?"

"It's what you're doing."

"How am I doing that?"

"By defending him. By choosing him over Much."

Marian raised her eyebrows. "This isn't a battle between sides. This is just an isolated incident of one man drinking too much and making a fool of himself." When Robin didn't respond, Marian said, "What?"

"I was just thinking…you do have a soft spot for villains."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"First Gisborne, now Allan….Haven't you learned yet that you can't save a villain?"

Marian's eyes flashed. How dare he! "I'm riding in the carriage," she said. "Stop the horse."

"Gladly."

Robin stopped the horse and Marian dismounted. Robin immediately missed her. "Marian, wait.…I did not mean that. Don't ride in the carriage."

She turned and glared at him. His eyes looked so tired and sad. Without a word, she climbed back onto the horse, and they resumed their slow journey home.

Of course she knew how greatly Robin cared for Much. It was right that he was angry. Still, she felt badly for Allan. He was not his usual devil-may-care self tonight at all, and she wondered what was wrong.

They rode in silence for a time. The horse was moving so slowly that Marian did not need to hold on to Robin, but she held him tightly anyway. When they were nearly home, she began planting a few soft kisses on the back of his neck.

"Hmmm, Lady Locksley, you have a wonderful way of cheering a man up."

"I'm glad it's working."

Robin chuckled softly. "Oh, it's working."

They reached Locksley. None of the villagers nor servants had yet returned from the party, and it was strange to find everything so quiet. Ian awoke and took charge of the horse. The nurse was sent to bed. Robin and Marian carried their sleeping children into the manor and up the stairs.

Upon entering the room the girls shared, they froze. Grace's cradle was overturned and broken beyond repair. Pillows and mattresses had been slashed and hacked to bits, leaving a blanket of white goose feathers to cover the room like snow.

They quickly carried the girls to the master bedroom and placed them in their bed. Robin grabbed his bow and cocked an arrow into place. He listened, his body taught as the string of his bow, all senses alert. But whoever had been here was gone.

Marian grabbed Robin's arm and pointed to the headboard of their bed. Carved, almost hacked, into the headboard on her side of the bed was the word, "MINE".


	9. Chapter 9

But for the occasional hoot of an owl or the drop of an acorn, Sherwood was still at night. The stillness cloyed on the nerves of the forest's latest resident. He hated everything about this forest, except for the cover it gave him. That cover would hide him from his enemies, if he didn't go mad first from the stillness and from the thoughts which constantly played through his head, giving him no peace.

Sir Guy of Gisborne plunged his hand into the chest he had stolen earlier today from the Trip Inn, and seized a fistful of coins. He held them up and watched as they trickled through his fingers. He was alone, but he addressed the invisible phantoms in his head.

"That's payment, Allan," he spitted . "Payback for all the money I gave you."

Like everyone else he had ever cared for, Allan had betrayed him. Allan, who was supposed to be his right hand man…Allan, who should have first and foremost followed him with blind loyalty, the way that runt Bonchurch followed Hood. Allan had led him to believe he could trust him, so that Gisborne had slowly opened up to reveal glimpses of his inner self, and he knew better than to do that. Time and time again he had been hurt by those he trusted…betrayed, and Allan was no different. In the end, when it really mattered, Allan had chosen Hood. "I'm not through with you yet," Gisborne hissed, closing the money chest.

The chest was large. Gisborne knew that Allan was ambitious and optimistic…that chest would have been full soon, if he hadn't stolen it first. Well, it would be full of something else now. It was just the right size to hold a small child. Hood's treasure. He had been so close to capturing her today in the forest, but she had screamed and run, run like the coward she was, back to her "daddy." Well, she couldn't run forever.

For a few weeks now, Gisborne had been watching Hood and his family. He was the new Nightwatchman.

Hiding behind his black cloak, mask, and scarf, he felt powerful and invisible. He had watched them as they went to church, the hypocrites. Hood was a thief. He had stolen everything from Gisborne…the home he lived in, the titles he should have had, and mostly…Gisborne still couldn't bring himself to name her name.

She was a liar. She had done nothing but lie to him, and had done it so well. And now, he would make her suffer. She would feel the pain she had given him, was still giving him by being so beautiful. Such a beautiful, beautiful liar. His eyes glinted as he imagined what he would do to her.

He would have her. He would take her, crush her under his heaving body, make her his. She would scream and cry and beg for mercy. He would take her, over and over again, and she would submit. He would become her master, and she would soon be begging for something else, begging for more of him.

Gisborne wrapped his cloak around himself and lay down on the cold hard ground. He felt something in his hair and swore as he brushed away a beetle. Everything about this damned forest made him jumpy. But he was warmed by the thought that his revenge had begun.


	10. Chapter 10

Allan awoke in his bed with a pounding head, sore jaw, and sick stomach. He felt like hell and wished he were dead. As he remembered the events of last evening's party, he groaned. He hoped Robin would have the patience to wait until he recovered before paying him a visit, but he doubted it. He was in no mood to listen to one of Robin's moral lectures.

There was a gentle knock on his chamber door, and Allan buried his head under his pillow. "Go away," he groaned.

The door creaked open and Allan heard Djaq's soft, accented voice call his name, "Allan?"

"What are you doing here?" He was ashamed to have Djaq see him like this. He was ashamed of himself, and of his room, which reeked of stale drink.

"I told you I would check on Edith. I have cautioned her to drink milk. No more wine. I hope she will listen."

Oh! Edith! Allan had forgotten all about her. Lovely! Just what he needed!

"Besides," Djaq continued softly, "I thought you could use some medicine, not to mention a friend."

"You're the only friend I've got, Djaq," said Allan weakly.

"Well, is it any wonder, considering the way you behaved last evening? If you had come to my home and kissed me before all my guests and my husband and children, I'd have done more than just slapped your face."

"What? Kissed me back?"

"What do you think? You know how handy I am with a sword."

"I've seen you fight, once or twice."

"And what do you think Will would have done in Much's place?"

"I hate to think! Will with his hatchet. Will the axe murderer," Allan joked. He laughed. Then groaned.

"Here," offered Djaq, handing him some medicine. "Drink this. I know you do not want to, but it will help you to feel better. Now, what you need is plenty of water, plenty of rest, and plenty of fresh air." Djaq opened the shutters, but the air outside didn't smell much better than the air in Allan's chamber.

"Thanks," Allan replied weakly.

"Now, do you know what it is you must do?" asked Djaq.

"Yeah. Apologize to Much and Eve."

"That is right. As soon as it is possible."

She sat quietly by his bedside, smiling gently down at him, like a patient mother with her sick child. Her presence was soothing.

"Does Will know you're here?"

"Of course."

Allan grew serious. He didn't understand why, but a tear rolled down his cheek. He hastily brushed it away. There was no one like Djaq…no one in all the world. He found himself talking…telling her things he had never confessed to another living soul.

"Djaq," he began, "What's your first memory? You know, the first thing you remember from when you were little."

She smiled wistfully. "I remember my father coming home from a trip. He brought my brother a toy sword. He brought me a picture book. How I loved that book with those beautiful pictures! I loved my father. He was a good man. What is it you remember, Allan?"

Allan didn't answer immediately. When he did speak, his voice was hollow. "I remember being left alone in the dark. Hungry. My folks were out, so they locked me in. It was stuffy and hot. It felt like forever. Then, Mum came home, and slapped me across my face for trying to hug her."

Neither spoke for a long time. At last Djaq guessed, "You felt that way last night?"

"Yeah. Trapped. Then, when I…" he sighed. "She slapped me."

Again, there was a long silence. Djaq tenderly stroked his hand. At last, she said, "We love you very much, you know, Allan. Will, John, Much, Robin…we all love you."

"I'm such an idiot."

"No, you are a good man."

Allan began to sob, and Djaq held him in her arms until he grew still. He dozed off for a time, and when he awoke, she was still there.

There was a commotion downstairs, and Much's voice was heard to say, "No, you must let me through. I will have it out with him! I will!"

Allan groaned and buried his head under his pillow again.

Djaq quickly rose, left the chamber, and intercepted Much on the stairs.

"Djaq! I didn't expect to see you here!" Much's startled face made Djaq smile, in spite of the situation.

"Much," she said, "Allan needs rest. He wants to apologize, but now is not the time."

"What he needs is a good thrashing!" Much looked proudly at Djaq, pleased with his wit. Then, when he realized what she had said, he asked, "He wants to apologize?"

"Yes. To you and to Eve. He is very sorry. He had too much to drink and didn't know what he was doing."

Much's face betrayed his indecision. "Well, even so," he said at last, "I am here to defend my wife's honor."

"And does she want you to defend it?"

"No," said Much confusedly. "She says it's her fault."

Djaq smiled. "I think, if we are to blame anyone, then we must blame the excellent ale you served last night."

"It was excellent, wasn't it?" Much agreed.

"And how is your head this morning?" Djaq asked, shifting into physician mode.

"It feels like twenty thousand Saracen soldiers pounding their shields between my ears." Djaq shook her head. "Oh,…sorry!" Much apologized.

"Well," she said, as she led Much down the stairs and out the door of the Inn, "It is good we met this morning. I have some medicine that should help you feel better in no time. Here, drink this."

"Oh!" smiled Much, "This is lucky! I must confess, I do miss having you about with all your medicines and your…your…medical advice! Ummm! This is tasty!"

"Good. Now, you need to go home and get to bed. Drink plenty of water, and you should be feeling fine by evening."

"Thank you, Djaq. It certainly is lucky we met this morning! You are about the last person I'd expect to see upstairs at the Trip! Not that I've ever been upstairs there, myself, you know. Between you and me, it's revolting!"

"Yes," said Djaq. "Now, remember, go home and get to bed."

"To bed. Yes. I will."

"Good."

"Goodbye, Djaq."

"Goodbye, Much."

When Djaq returned home and greeted Will and the children, she was still wearing her subtle smile.


	11. Chapter 11

"No, Grace, no! Don't touch Daddy's nose! No, Grace!"

Robin awoke to find his nose being pulled by his one-year-old daughter Grace, while his three-year-old daughter Ellen was trying her best to "protect" him. How Marian could sleep through this was beyond him, yet she lay unmistakably asleep on her side of the bed. He was groggy and did not at first understand why the entire family was piled together in his and Marian's bed. Lying on his back, he picked up Grace and held her high in the air, delighting in her excited squeals. She was so cute! She was chubby and she still looked bald, with only a light dusting of soft brown down on her scalp. He knew the servants asked each other, "Will she ever grow hair?" Even Marian was beginning to be concerned, but he didn't worry.

"Where's your hair, Gracie?" he would ask, and she would put her hand on top of her head and give him a look, as if to say, "Where do you think?"

"My turn! My turn!" Ellen begged, and Robin lifted her wiggling body up in the air. He tossed her high and caught her. "Do it again, Daddy! Do it again!"

By now, Marian was stirring. Putting Ellen down, Robin whispered conspiratorially, "I'm going to kiss your mother awake, like the prince in your stories." But he never made it to the kiss. Leaning over, his eye caught the word "MINE" carved into the headboard of their bed, and he remembered.

It was no wonder Marian still slept. They had only gone to bed an hour or two ago, for it had taken hours to clean up the mess in the girls' room. They did not wish to alarm the servants, some of whom were highly strung after having worked for Guy of Gisborne for several years. Only Thornton and Thomas were shown the mess, and they worked hard all night helping to restore the girls' room to some kind of order.

Neither Robin nor Marian admitted to each other who they believed had done this to their home. All the same, the unspoken name "Gisborne" hung thick in the air like an approaching storm. Robin considered this cowardly attack on his beloved family a threat, and he was determined to hunt Gisborne down and kill the bastard.

An hour or so later, Robin kneeled by his bed and did indeed awaken his wife with a kiss. One look at his face reminded her of last night's ordeal.

"Good morning, my love, " he said tenderly, stroking her hair.

"Is it a good morning?" she asked bleakly.

"We are all well. We are together. It is a good morning."

She reached for him and pulled him closer. His heart ached in his chest, he loved her so much. Reluctantly, he pulled away, so he could look into her eyes.

"Marian," he said, "I need to go to Nottingham. I need to speak to the Sheriff and secure men to find Gisborne and do away with him once and for all."

Marian sat up in bed. "Let me go with you."

He should not have been surprised, but he was. "No, Marian," he said firmly. "You're staying here."

"But Robin, I can help you!"

"No! You're staying here and looking after Ellie and Grace. That's final, Marian."

She tried another tactic. "And what if he comes here while you're gone?"

"I've asked Will to stay here with you until I return. He's downstairs with his children now. You and the girls will be safe."

"Where's Djaq?"

"Will said she went to Nottingham to visit Allan." Robin's voice was calm. All the anger he had towards Allan last night was gone. He had much bigger issues to face now.

"Robin, I want to go with you. I…I know Guy better than anyone. I can help you find him."

Robin stared at here, his eyes flashing. "And then what? Try to persuade me not to shoot him again? I should never have listened to you the time he burned Knighton! He needs to die, Marian. This ends today."

Robin was so angry that he stood and walked from the room. Marian climbed out of bed and ran after him. She was upset that he was leaving her behind, but she wouldn't let him go this way. It reminded her of the time years ago when he had gone off to war. There had been angry words then, and after he had gone, she had grown sick with worry that he would die. If Guy truly had returned, and she knew in her heart he had, then Robin could die today.

She reached him and grabbed his arm. "Robin!" she cried, her voice stricken. He turned to her. They stared at one another for a moment; then they were kissing, pouring out all their love and longing for each other in a kiss so desperate, so heart wrenching, that Marian felt she would drown in her emotion. She wanted to drown on his lips; she wouldn't let him go. She felt his heart pounding against hers, and suddenly, he was gone.

She was certain Robin needed her help. She would not stay home and do nothing. She would find a way to find Gisborne.


	12. Chapter 12

Eve was slightly put out by Robin of Locksley's attitude towards her home and her husband. Granted, both had previously belonged to him, but no longer. Although Robin was always courteous and kind, he often gave the impression that he thought he still owned both. It didn't help that most of Bonchurch's servants had once worked for Robin. They still adored him and considered him their Master.

So, when Eve looked out her window and saw Robin riding towards Bonchurch, she was less than pleased, especially since he appeared to be dressed for battle, with his bow, his sword, and his dagger.

Robin leaped from his horse, ran into the Lodge, and was halfway up the stairs before Eve stopped him. "Good day, Robin. Is there something I can do for you?"

He froze, then came back down the stairs. "Apologies, Eve. I'm here for Much. I assume he's upstairs?"

"He is, but he's sleeping. He needs a few hours rest after last night's revel."

"Speaking of which," ventured Robin carefully, "Are you alright?"

"It's a new day with new events. Everything seems brighter in the morning."

Robin cleared his throat and looked grave. Eve knew he hadn't overindulged on drink last evening, but he looked as if he had.

"I need Much. Excuse me, please?" Without waiting for Eve to respond, Robin turned and climbed the stairs two at a time.

"Much," he ordered, upon entering the room, "Wake up. I need you to come to Nottingham with me."

"Wah, wah, wah?" sputtered Much, rubbing his eyes. He had been dreaming of roast pheasant and plum pudding.

"Nottingham. Get up. Now."

"But, Robin," began Much, "It's fine. I just returned from Nottingham. Djaq said Allan's going to apologize. It's fine."

"No, Much," said Robin impatiently. "It's Gisborne. He's back. We need to go see the Sheriff and hunt Gisborne down."

"WHAT?"

Robin grabbed some of Much's clothing and threw it at him. "Get dressed, Much! I need you!"

"Of course! Of course! I…I…Gisborne?"

"Yes. He wants my children. He wants Marian. You've got to help me."

"Yes…yes…get dressed…now…immediately!"

Robin ran back down the stairs, out the door, and went to the stables to order a horse to be saddled for Much.

Much's head still felt like it was splitting, but Robin needed him! Gisborne! After all this time! Unbelievable!

In almost no time at all, Much came running down the stairs, sword and shield in hand.

"What is happening?' Eve asked, in a panic. Robin wasn't convincing Much to fight Allan, was he? She thought that mess had been settled.

"Come on, Much, let's go!"

Much looked at his wife's worried face, and realized that it might be the very last time he would ever see her. "Wait one moment, Robin. I need to say 'goodbye' to my wife."

"Of course," said Robin quietly, and returned to the stables.

"Eve, Guy of Gisborne is back. I need to go with Robin and…and find him. Capture him, or kill him."

Eve gasped. "Gisborne!" She looked at Much, trying to grasp what he had just told her. "Be careful," she said quietly. "Come back to me."

They kissed, and he tried to tell her how greatly he loved her.

"I love you, too, " she said. "Only you."

He did not know why she said that last part, but it made him feel all warm inside to hear it.

"You are so brave," Eve said, but Much didn't feel brave. He felt frightened…frightened he might die…frightened Robin might die…frightened they both might die.

He kissed his wife once more, and promised he would return to her.

…

In another part of the shire, Djaq was returning home. She noticed Will standing outside of Locksley Manor, arms folded across his chest, body tense, face intent on the children playing there. Daniel and Saffia were playing with Robin and Marian's two little girls, and Djaq wondered what was going on. She approached her husband, and stood on tiptoe to greet him with a kiss. She still wore her satisfied smile from her visit with Allan and Much.

"You look pleased with yourself," Will said.

"And you look worried."

"A lot to be worried about," he replied. "Gisborne was here last night."

"Gisborne! Is Marian alright?" Djaq had literally saved Marian's life twice from stab wounds Gisborne had inflicted on her.

"She's fine. Robin said to let her sleep. Gisborne raided the house when everyone was at the party. He trashed the girl's chamber and carved the word "mine" in Robin's headboard."

Djaq gasped. "Where's Robin?"

"Gone to Nottingham. He's asking the Sheriff for men to find Gisborne. He asked me to stay here and watch over his family. I brought your sword. It's inside, on the dining table."

Djaq nodded. As she was entering the house to get her sword, she heard Baby Grace begin to cry.

Grace, who had just recently learned to walk, had fallen and bumped her head. Djaq ran to her to check her injuries.

"She's fine," she assured the children, who were quite worried about the baby. "I think she's more angry than hurt."

"Daddy says she's stubborn like Mama, and Mama says she's stubborn like Daddy, and then they laugh," said Ellen.

When Grace heard the word "Mama," she began to wail more loudly than Djaq thought possible. Her own children had never behaved like this.

The children's nurse seemed unconcerned. She was used to Grace's temper. "She's angry, and tired. It's past time for her nap. Just lay her in that lovely cradle your husband there made for her, and she'll go to sleep in no time at all."

Will whispered to Djaq, who had to strain to hear him over the baby's cries, "The cradle's gone. Gisborne destroyed it."

"Mama! Mama!" Grace cried.

"She wants Mama, " said Ellen. Will had to bite his tongue to keep from saying something sarcastic. "Don't cry, Gracie," said Ellen sweetly.

Grace's cries were escalating. "MAMA! MAMA!" Will whispered to Djaq, "We're never having more children!" Djaq glared at him.

"MAMA! MAMA!"

"That's it, " Djaq decided. "I'm taking her to Marian. Will, please hold her for me?"

Will asked Thornton to keep watch over Ellen, Daniel, and Saffia, while he and Djaq took care of Grace.

Will carried Grace up the stairs to Marian's room. Djaq knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Grace was screaming by this time.

"She might have said, 'Enter,' " Will ventured. "Who could hear over the wailing?"

Djaq agreed, and opened the door. The room was empty.

"I thought you said she was sleeping," Djaq yelled.

"She was! Robin told me to let her sleep!"

Then they saw it…a rope tied to the bedpost, leading out the window and all the way to the ground.

Will and Djaq immediately guessed what Marian had done.

They began calling her name. Grace was still screaming and Djaq had only felt so much chaos one time in her life, the time she had been captured to be sold to be a slave.

Will handed Grace back to Djaq, and began running all over the manor, calling for Marian. He knew it was hopeless, but he had to find her! Robin had trusted him to protect her. He ran outside, only to find

Thornton asleep on a stool and the children gone.

Will was beginning to panic. He shook the old man. "Where are the children?"

Thornton looked surprised. "Forgive me," he said. "I was up all night. I did not mean to sleep."

"Where are the children?" Will asked again.

Thornton merely shook his head.

Suddenly, Daniel and Saffia came running into the yard, breathless and frightened. Will grabbed Daniel's shoulders.

"Where's Ellen?" he asked.

"We're sorry!" cried Saffia.

"Where's Ellen?" Will repeated.

"We took her to see the blackberry bushes. A big man in black got her. He took her away on his horse."

Will took off running as fast as he could towards the blackberry bushes over the hill. Djaq stood as if frozen. Baby Grace had stopped crying and was asleep in Djaq's arms at last.


	13. Chapter 13

Despite his aching head, Allan was up and hard at work at the Trip. He'd been robbed of all his money, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. He'd earn it back again, and he couldn't do that lying on his back.

His staff was working hard as well, readying the Inn before it opened for business today. As he swept, he overheard several of the girls grumbling.

"What's eatin' you, ladies? Not bein' funny, but I don't see what you've got to complain about."

As usual, Constance spoke up. "It's Edith. She thinks she's Queen Eleanor, lyin' in bed. She won't come help."

"If she's not ill, tell her to get herself down here and get to work right now."

Constance ran upstairs and confronted Edith. "Allan says to get your lazy, no good self out of bed and come down and help like the rest of us."

"I ain't goin' to. I'm carrying Allan's child, what makes me special. Now, get your skinny ass out of here and tell him I gotta rest."

As Constance strutted out the door and down the stairs, Edith laughed to herself. "I deserve a break after havin' to listen to that damned Saracen woman today." Her scheme of pretending to be with child was suiting her fine. Allan had been with that do gooder Robin Hood so long, he was sure to have picked up some of those foolish notions of chivalry and honor. He'd end up marrying her, she was sure.

Mistress Edith A Dale! It sounded fine. Just think how she'd lord it over that skinny Constance when she was Mistress of the Trip. Now, all she needed to do was just keep playing her part, and Allan and the Trip would soon be hers!

Her daydream was interrupted by Allan entering her room. "Look," he said, "What are you doin' in bed when everybody else is workin' their tails off downstairs?"

"Wanna join me? We could have some fun."

"Get up and get to work."

"But I'm weak. I need rest. Can I help it if you knocked me up?"

Allan grimaced. "Look," he continued. "You need to do your share. Get downstairs and get to work."

He stopped. He was certain he'd heard Much's voice in the Inn. Not again! He thought he'd dodged that arrow! Well, if Much insisted on a fight, Allan could give him one. He climbed down the stairs and was surprised when Much grabbed his hand and began shaking it vigorously.

"Apology accepted, Allan! Robin needs our help!"

"What?"

"Apology accepted! I mean, my wife's so lovely it's actually a surprise that everybody doesn't go about kissing her! Well, not everybody! I mean, not ladies, or children, or animals, but men! It's a surprise more men don't just grab her and start kissing! Of course, that doesn't mean I'm granting you permission to kiss her in the future, you understand."

"What are you blathering about? What did you say about Robin?"

"Oh, yes! Robin! He needs our help! He's at the castle right now, enlisting men to help us catch Gisborne. That's right, Gisborne! Gisborne's back, hiding in Sherwood. Robin's getting men. I'll lead some, you'll lead some, John will lead some, and Robin will lead some. We'll split up and cover as much area of the forest as we can. Robin wants Gisborne dead."

"Giz is back? How do you know?"

"It's a long story."

"Never mind."

"Just get your sword and come with me. We're meeting Robin at the castle."

Allan grabbed his sword and took off running, with Much beside him. Giz was back.


	14. Chapter 14

Sir Guy of Gisborne drove his horse harder and harder, as if the devil himself were chasing him. Lying face down across his saddle was three-year-old Ellen of Locksley, Robin and Marian's eldest daughter.

"Shut your filthy mouth!" Gisborne shouted, trying to stop the muffled cries coming from the brat. In one regard, her cries irritated him, as if someone were digging their nails into his eyes and ripping them from their sockets. However, there was also something exhilarating about her cries. She was frightened and miserable, suffering as she had would never suffer again. How Hood would suffer when he learned who had taken her!

"Take that, Thief!" Hood had stolen everything that should have been his. Now, he had stolen something of Hood's. Revenge was sweet.

After taking several wrong paths, Gisborne arrived at last at his camp. He despised this forest and frequently lost his way through the never ending pathways of trees. Reining his horse to a stop, he gripped Ellen by her hair and threw her to the ground. He then leaped from his horse, seized her, and bound her arms and legs together with a rough hemp rope.

"I told you to shut your mouth, brat," he sneered, his face pressed against her small one. She whimpered, "Daddy, help me," and he slapped her face with the back of his hand. He watched, fascinated by the blood trickling from her tiny nose. His anger rose as he heard her begin to cry. She had forced him to do it by calling for Hood! Grabbing a cloth, he shoved it into her mouth and tied it behind her head to silence her. The cloth's whiteness was slowly being stained red by her blood. Hood's blood. Gisborne could not take his eyes from that cloth as the scarlet stain spread.

Pulling himself out of his revelry at last, Gisborne set to do what he had planned. He spread a cloth on the ground and began emptying the money from Allan's chest onto the cloth. When it was completely empty of its contents, Gisborne shoved Ellen into the chest. It was a tight fit, but he managed to push her down and close the lid. He sat on the chest and drew a deep breath.

He tensed when he heard hoof beats. Someone was near. There, in the distance, he could make out a lone female rider. His eyes widened when he recognized her.

Marian stopped by a stream to allow her horse to drink. What was she doing here, she wondered. It had all seemed so urgent back home…but now that she was here….? Help Robin by going to the forest, and then what? Find Gisborne? How? And what did she expect to do if she somehow did find him? She had armed herself, but her dagger now lay somewhere along the path, where it had fallen when her hair had come loose. As for her sword, she hadn't wielded it in years. There had been no need to practice…her hands had been occupied with loving, not fighting. She shook her head and rolled her eyes at her own impulsive foolishness for coming here.

Still, it was lovely to be in the forest. These woods were so much a part of her, so intricately tied to Robin's and her pasts. It was here that they had run and played together as children, with poor Much fretting every time she tore her gown or scraped her knees. It was here that Robin had first tried to kiss her, only to be rewarded by her punching him in the nose. It was here that he tried again. That time she had shyly returned his kiss. It was here that they tried to steal a few passionate moments alone, but were always discovered by a scolding Much ,who was better than any chaperone her father might have hired. It was here that she alternately took turns praying for and cursing Robin Of Locksley for going off to war without her. It was here that she had mourned her gentle father's death. And, it was here that Robin had so beautifully gotten down on one knee and had asked her to marry him. Yes, this forest was home to them.

But, so was Locksley. Her heart belonged there now, with her babies, her servants, her villagers, her friends, and, God willing, her precious husband, once he finished his gruesome challenge and returned to her.

"All finished, girl?" she affectionately asked her horse, and was just about to climb into the saddle when she saw him.

Sir Guy of Gisborne stepped from behind a tree and leered at her. "Guy!" she said, her voice sounding high and distant.

"Well, if it isn't the liar. Come to pay me a visit from Ripley Convent? That is where you've been all this time? Or has your story changed?"

"I…I…" Marian couldn't speak as Guy approached her. He looked terrible. His hair was long, greasy, and streaked with grey. He had bags under his bloodshot eyes. A vein stood out on his forehead, and she could almost see it pulsing.

"Guy, I-"she began again. Suddenly he was upon her. He threw her to the ground and pinned her under him. His sword was at her throat and she thought she was going to die. "Please, God," she prayed silently. "Please spare me!"

She didn't want to die. She had too much to live for. Guy had stabbed her twice before and she had somehow miraculously survived. But what did people say? Three's the charm? She shut her eyes and prepared herself.

Guy was panting on top of her. His breath was foul and she opened her eyes to look at him. He tossed his sword aside, and she breathed a sigh of relief. It was short lived, however, for she saw him pull out his dagger. "Remember this?" he asked menacingly.

Marian drew a deep breath and braced herself. She struggled, but could not free herself from his weight upon her. She closed her eyes and prayed again.

What was taking him so long? If he was going to kill her, why couldn't he do it quickly? She opened her eyes, and saw his face contorted with lust.

"No," she prayed. "No, God. Not that. Please, God, please, not that." She struggled in vain. "Guy, "she breathed. "Please. Don't do this."

"Liar!" he bellowed, and ripped his dagger from the neckline of her gown down to her navel, tearing her bodice and leaving her vulnerable and exposed.

Guy's leering expression suddenly changed to one of revulsion. What would have been the perfect body of a goddess was hideously marred by two large brown scars, stretching across her naked torso. He gasped and reared back in horror.

At that moment, Marian took her chance. He had moved and she was free. With all her strength, she kicked him in the groin. He roared in pain and rolled over. Immediately she was up, on her horse, her cloak wrapped tightly around her, and off through the forest. She didn't look back until she was safe at home in Locksley.


	15. Chapter 15

"Robin," grumbled Little John, "This, I do not like."

Four men on horseback traveled a familiar route from Notttingham Castle towards Sherwood Forest. Robin and Much led the way, while Little John and Allan A Dale rode side by side behind.

"Not bein' funny, but John's got a point."

Robin stopped his horse and turned to glare at Allan and John. Much glanced anxiously back and forth from Robin's angry face to the faces of the other two men.

"Look," Allan began, "I'm only sayin,' it's a big forest, right? I mean, Gisborne could be anywhere. How are the four of us gonna find him by ourselves?"

"Maybe you can find him first and warn him, Allan, eh?"

"What? What's that supposed to mean?"

Robin just shook his head and laughed unpleasantly. He had been stunned when Sheriff Wilfred had refused to supply men to hunt for Guy of Gisborne. He had then attempted to rally the men of Nottingham himself, but not one wanted to join his "wild goose chase" for a man he had not seen, but only guessed to be Gisborne. His family had been threatened, and Robin needed the unwavering support of this men, Little John, Allan, and Much. Except, they weren't his men any more. They each had their own separate lives to lead.

"We can track him," Much insisted. "Robin and I found Sheriff Vaisey in the forest all by ourselves the time he was hunting for the Pact, remember?"

Robin shot Much a grateful look, then turned to the others.

"You don't have to join us. Go home. Relax. Enjoy yourselves. Much and I will find him alone. Come on, Much. We don't have time for this."

"Look," Allan continued, "I'm only askin'…what's your plan? Do you even have a plan?"

Robin spoke in all seriousness. "We split up. Much and I will go east; you two go west. We track him, find him, and kill him once and for all."

"Not bein' funny, but you've gotten rusty. That doesn't even sound like half a plan."

Robin ignored this. Much glared at Allan. "Let's go, Much," Robin commanded. They resumed riding alone.

Little John growled. Allan was trying to decide whether he should follow Robin or return to Nottingham. He was strongly leaning towards the latter, when a breathless Will Scarlet approached them from the direction of Locksley.

"Robin!" he called. He stopped his horse and looked into Robin's eyes, his face a picture of worry and despair. "Robin, I'm sorry!"

Little John and Allan quickly caught up. All four men were staring at Will with concern and dread.

"What is it, Will?"

"Gisborne's got Ellen. Marian's run off. I don't know how it happened."

Robin froze. His worst nightmares could not match this.

"We go… to Sherwood!" announced Little John. The five men moved as one towards the forest.

Back home at Locksley, Marian seized one of Robin's freshly laundered shirts that was hanging on a line to dry. Unwrapping her cloak, she pulled the damp shirt over her head and tried to approach her manor house as casually as she possibly could. She was torn between hiding in her room and having a good cry under the covers of her bed, or burying her thoughts and emotions by losing herself playing with her daughters. The more she thought of them, the more she longed for their precious faces, bubbling laughter, and sweet innocence. Never having been a coward once in her life, she selected the latter course. She only hoped that no one had noticed her absence from home. She was still shaking from her ordeal, and did not welcome the thought of having to do any explaining.

She found Grace asleep in Djaq's arms. Daniel and Saffia sat at their mother's feet, quietly playing with Ellen's Noah's Ark set.

"Marian!" Djaq was clearly surprised to see her, and Marian guessed that she had been discovered missing after all. Luckily, this was Djaq and not Much. Djaq would not pry. Marian took her sleeping baby from Djaq and held her close to her bosom.

"Is Ellie asleep as well?" she asked.

Djaq's eyes welled with tears. "Marian, Ellen's gone. The children saw a large man in black take her. It may not be Gisborne, but-"

"It is Gisborne! I've seen him! He's got Ellie?"

"We are so sorry. Will went to find Robin and tell him. They will find your daughter. All will be well." A moment later, Marian's words dawned on her. "You've seen Gisborne? Where?"

"Djaq, I know where Gisborne's camp is. We've got to rescue Ellie!"


	16. Chapter 16

Guy of Gisborne huddled tensely under his black cloak. The sounds of his own desperate breathing and pounding heartbeats echoed in his head, louder and louder, driving him to distraction.

When the Liar had escaped, Gisborne guessed she would plan to return, bringing Hood and his friends with her. He had wisely moved his camp deeper into the forest, taking Hood's brat and Allan's money with him. The brat was still locked in the chest, and Allan's money was safely hidden under a thick pile of leaves at the base of a withered oak. "Allan's money," scoffed Gisborne. It was his money now.

Gisborne couldn't erase the image of the Liar's naked torso from his mind. The repulsion he had first experienced was being replaced by fascination and lust. Those hideous marks! He had been the one who had done that to her! He had marked her...marked her for his own. And every time Hood had seen her body, he would have had to face the fact that she belonged to him, Guy of Gisborne! He had branded her with his mark of ownership...not once, but twice!

And, he realized, she had found him. She had ridden to the forest, and found him. She had not meant to, but somehow, she had been drawn to him. There had always been something between them, try as she might to deny it.

She had found him. She would find him again. She would bring Hood and his "gang" back to the place he had now deserted, and they would think he was gone from their grasp, but she would return alone, and find him in his new hiding place. This time he would not fail. She would not escape. She did not wish to escape, he was sure.

She would struggle and protest, but that would be a lie, too. Lies were all she knew.

Gisborne huddled further under his cloak and sneered as his mind continued to play its poisonous game.

Far away, at the site of Gisborne's former camp, Marian nearly collapsed in despair. She had led Djaq here to rescue Ellen, and now, it was clear that Gisborne had fled. What had he done with her baby? She had never felt so hopeless and powerless in her life! She sank to her knees on the forest floor and began to cry.

Djaq ran and knelt down beside her.

"Marian," she pleaded, "You must be strong. We can find which way they went. Can you help me look?"

Marian lifted her red-rimmed eyes to Djaq's deep black ones. Summoning her courage, she said, "I will help you." Together, they tried to decipher he numerous crisscrossed patterns of hoof prints and tracks. But Gisborne had deliberately ridden back and forth, to confuse anyone from learning his direction.

Marian began to repeat following the same tracks, back and forth...back and forth...back and forth. Her breath was coming in short, hard gasps, and her eyes looked wild. Djaq worried that Marian was dangerously close to hysteria. She sat her down on a log, but Marian leaped up and began treading the same path she had tread for the past few minutes, back and forth...back and forth...back and forth. "My baby!" she cried in a small, weak voice.

Djaq had never seen Marian like this before. Marian, who had the courage of a lion and a will of iron. "Come," she said. "Let's get you home to bed."

"I can't go home! We've got to find her! Oh, Djaq, my baby!"

"Marian," commanded Djaq, as strongly as she was able, "You need to go home."

Marian's stricken face looked at Djaq. "No," she said firmly.

Djaq sighed. The will of iron was still there; Djaq suspected the lion's courage would surface again shortly. "Well," she said, "Let's get you away from here, at any rate. Come, let's ride. We'll look for her on horseback."

Marian nodded gratefully. They mounted their horses, and rode off, scanning the forest, searching for Ellen.

In various other parts of the forest, the men were searching for her as well. Robin and Much made up one team, Allan and Will another. Little John was on his own. They each knew every inch, nook and hiding place in the forest, yet no one was having any success. It would be dark soon, and Robin would not stop until he had found his daughter. He was additionally worried about Marian, not knowing her condition or whereabouts. Every clue they followed seemed to lead nowhere.

Allan and Will were getting discouraged as well. Allan decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Come on, what do you say we split up? You can handle Giz if you meet him alone, right? You with your hatchet. We can cover more ground that way."

'Robin said to stay together. I think we should follow his orders."

"Look, we don't work for him anymore. We're helpin' him out here. I say we split up."

"I won't disobey Robin!"

Allan shook his head, but continued his search. He was following some tracks that were somewhat confusing, but he had a hunch. Yes, the tracks seemed cleaner and clearer now.

"Look," he told Will, "I think I've found something!" It wasn't long before they walked straight into Gisborne's new camp.

Gisborne was gone, but Allan saw his money chest! He untied the ropes which bound it shut, opened the lid, and reeled back in horror.

Ellen of Locksley was bound and gagged with a bloody cloth, lying in her own urine. Allan pulled her out, untied her, and held her small shivering body to his chest. He cradled and rocked her, tears stinging his eyes. His memories of having been left alone in the dark as a small child came rushing back to him, like a flood out of control. But he knew his memory was nothing compared to what she must have gone through. "You're safe now," he told her. "We won't let anyone harm you."

"Let's get her to safety before Gisborne comes back." Will could not wait to find Robin. He felt incredibly guilty about letting her be captured under his watch.

"Here, you take her. I'm gonna stay here and find my money."

"Allan, are you insane?"

"That's what they say. But anyway, isn't it part of the mission to kill Gisborne? I mean, Robin said the Sheriff gave us orders to kill him if we find him-"

"I'm getting her away from here. You should come, too. We can return with Robin, and not face Gisborne alone."

"I'm not goin' till I find my money."

Will knew it was hopeless to talk sense into Allan when he was like this.

'I'll be back with the others. Godspeed till we meet again, Allan." Will rode away on his horse, with Ellen clinging to him.

Allan began digging through Gisborne's sparse belongings. He was muttering obscenities under his breath, cursing Guy of Gisborne for what he had done to the child. He kicked at a pile of leaves at the base of an old tree, and saw a flash of silver. He dropped to his knees and cheered.

"Woo hoo!" he crowed. "Lovely money!"

His celebration was cut short, however, by a low vicious voice behind him.

"Well, well, well...Allan. We meet again."

Allan turned his head and found himself staring into the eyes of his former master, Sir Guy of Gisborne.


	17. Chapter 17

"Robin!"

Robin and Much looked up from the tracks they were studying on the ground.

"It's Will!" Much cried.

Will Scarlet was indeed riding towards them, and sitting in front of him in the saddle was Robin's daughter Ellen.

When Ellen saw her father, she began crying. It was a good sign for her to cry, Will thought. He had been concerned that she hadn't uttered a sound since Allan had pulled her from the chest.

Robin's eyes were filling with tears as well. He dropped his bow, lifted Ellen off Will's horse, and held her tightly to his chest. Will saw him breath a prayer of thanks towards Heaven, and then he thanked Will. Much was crying harder than anyone.

"Daddy, I'm sorry," said Ellen. "I wet myself."

Robin tried to sound natural, as if nothing unusual had happened. "That's alright, Ellie. We'll get you home and have a bath. Are you hungry?" He gently wiped away the dried blood under her nose with his thumb.

Much could tell that Robin was nearly exploding inside. Much needed answers as well. "What happened, Will? Is Gisborne dead? Where's Allan? Have you seen Marian?"

Will spoke quietly. "Haven't seen her. Allan found Gisborne's camp, at least we think it's Gisborne. Haven't seen him, either. Allan's still there, looking for his money."

"We have to go!" Much exclaimed. "Robin, we have to go!"

"Go where?" came a gruff voice behind them. Little John had joined them.

"Gisborne's camp!" Much continued. "We can't leave Allan there alone! We have to go!"

Robin looked grim. More than anything at this moment, he wanted to find Gisborne and put an end to this himself. But Ellen was clinging to him, and he knew he couldn't leave her with anybody else right now. He felt that as much as his men needed him, his child needed him more.

"Go without me," he said with difficulty. "You have served me well, my friends. Godspeed till we meet again."

"But, Robin," Much objected, "We can't do this without you!"

"We go, NOW!" said Little John.

And so, Robin took his child back to the safety and security of home, while Will led the others to Gisborne's camp.

At that camp, Allan found himself looking into the sneering face of his former master.

"That's my money now, Allan," stated Gisborne. "Payment for the money you took from me."

"I earned my keep," said Allan.

"It wasn't part of the arrangement for you to betray me!" Gisborne drew his sword, and the battle began.

Both men were expert fighters. Gisborne had the skill, strength, and training of a knight, but Allan was determined and bold. After several minutes, Gisborne managed to knock Allan's sword away. Pinning his back against a tree, Gisborne put his knife to Allan's throat.

"You were supposed to serve me! You led me to believe you were mine!"

"You never owned me," Allan sneered.

"And then, when I trusted you, you betrayed me to my enemy!"

"You're low," Allan said. "What you did to that child…you're low."

"And you …are dead!"

Gisborne drew back his sword to plunge it into Allan's chest. Allan braced himself, but then saw Gisborne reel and stumble to the ground. An arrow was lodged in his back. An arrow had perfectly pierced his heart, causing him to die instantly.

"Robin!" exclaimed Allan in relief.

But looking up, the figure he saw holding the bow was not Robin. It was Marian.

Just as Gisborne had predicted, Marian had indeed found him.

**THE END**


End file.
